1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method for controlling an image display and an apparatus supporting the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years, electronic devices have been developed to become a wearable device that can be worn on the body. The wearable device may include a device, such as a wristwatch, a bracelet, which is attached to the arm, eye glasses, or a Head Mounted Display (HMD) that can be worn on the head of a user. In particular, the head-mounted display device is worn on the user's face and provides a function that displays images directly in front of the user's eyes. In addition, the head mounted display device can provide a realistic virtual space through which the screen moves together in accordance with the user's movement.